Akatsuki
by Ellyon
Summary: Sin saber como, pasamos de estar en el pasillo hablando a estar intentando entrar en su habitación besandonos.PEINxAIKO


Wolass, este es el primer fic que escribo y bueno me atrevi a meter algo de lemon ^^ se que no es muy largo, pero los proximos capitulos los alargare mas. Dejadme comentarios plisss para saber si voy bien o no valgo para esto xD weno espero que os guste y acepto criticas constructivas pero no seais muy duros que soy novata ^^

Y tambien decir eso de que ni los personajes de Nana ni de Naruto que salgan me pertenecen, excepto Aiko, a ella la cree yo ^^

1-Encuentro

3 de la madrugada, llevo mas de 4 horas aquí, la verdad es que me lo estoy pasando bien, aunque uff, creo que no voy a beber mas. No es que este borracha, pero si algo ''contentilla'' como digo yo. Yo no suelo beber mucho pero bueno, hoy es un dia especial, estoy en una fiesta, una de esas que dan los musicos después d un concierto para celebrar su éxito, pues eso.

Conozco a los Blast desde hace bastante, Nobu, un miembro del grupo, iba a mi clase antes. Nos hicimos amigos y un dia me invito a su casa a jugar a uno de esos videojuegos karaoke que tienen instrumentos de verdad. Se sorprendio tanto de mi voz y de mi mano con las guitarras que me pidio que les ayudara en los ensayos a el y a su banda. Desde entonces conozco a los Blast y mas adelante me presentaron a los Trapnest ya que eran amigos.

Bueno, pues yo me encontraba hablando con Ren, que me cuenta anecdotas suyas que la verdad son bastante interesantes, la vida de Ren ya en si es interesante y a mi me encanta escucharle. Estaba tan distraida con Ren que no me percate de que el vocalista (tambien guitarrista) del otro grupo que había tocado me estaba mirando hasta que este se fue.

Llevaba unos pantalones anchos y caidos, de esos que dejan ver los calzoncillos (de los que usan mayormente los raperos vamos) una camiseta negra con una estrella roja en medio y en la cabeza llevaba un pañuelo azul oscuro puesto a forma de bandana. Tenia piercings en las orejas, nariz y labio. Me encantan los piercings, de hecho yo tambien llevo algunos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba sentado a mi lado y todo comenzo con un simple

-Hola

Empezamos a hablar y el tiempo se nos paso volando, ya eran casi las 6 y yo personalmente tenia un sueño de muerte. Decidi marcharme y el se ofrecio a acompañarme. Entre todas las cosas, que me sorprendio, teniamos en comun, estaba el que ibamos al mismo instituto, bueno, mas bien instituto/residencia ya que viviamos alli. Me extraño tambien que llendo al mismo instituto, nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado, o por lo menos no que yo recordara.

Entramos en la residencia y estaba vacia, logico, era viernes, bueno ya sabado, y todos estaban de fiesta.

Sin saber como, pasamos de estar en el pasillo hablando a estar intentando entrar en su habitación besandonos. Cuando entramos cerro la puerta con una pierna sin separarse de mi. Empezo a darme pequeños mordiscos en la comisura del labio y eso me encantaba. Comence a quitarle la camiseta y el me arranco el cinturón y empezo a besarme en el cuello. Le baje los pantalones sin necesidad de desabrocharlos mientras el seguia besandome en el cuello. Luego volvio a besarme en los labios y senti como su lengua recorria mi boca mientras me quitaba los pantalones casi con ansiedad. Me tumbo sobre la cama sin separarse de mi y echo la sabana por encima. Empezamos a besarnos de nuevo casi con violencia y el puso su mano en mi muslo subiendo lentamente. Yo clave mis uñas en su espalda y comenze a bajar arañandole suavemente y senti como se excitaba cada vez mas. Luego meti mi mano debajo de sus boxers hasta hacer que se le escapara un leve gemido y llegara al punto maximo de su excitación, lo que hizo que me quitara las bragas mientras yo le bajaba los calzoncillos. Empece a darle pequeños mordiscos en el cuello y la temperatura aumentaba cada vez mas. Termine clavando mis uñas en su espalda esta vez mas fuerte y pude sentir dentro de mi como tambien el llegaba al climax. Al acabar se echo a un lado, se tumbo junto a mi y me pregunto:

-A todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Aiko

-Encantado, yo soy Nagato

Nos miramos a los ojos durante un rato y acabamos durmiendo abrazados.

Weno espero que os haya gustado, dependiendo de las rewiews lo continuo o no. Y otra cosa, los personajes de Nana no saldran mucho mas, era solo para introducir la historia en el mundo de la musica, no se me ocurria otra forma ¡^^. A partir de ahora la historia se centrara mas en Naruto, sobretodo Akatsuki.


End file.
